<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Rewind, Return, Redo (On hiatus, for now) by AnimeNerd666 (CrystalNavy)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27748048">Rewind, Return, Redo (On hiatus, for now)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrystalNavy/pseuds/AnimeNerd666'>AnimeNerd666 (CrystalNavy)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Rewind [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Enemies to Friends, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, Humor, There is dark humor in some places</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 20:20:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>11,067</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27748048</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrystalNavy/pseuds/AnimeNerd666</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Mikasa: This is gonna be awkward.<br/>Jean: No, this is gonna suck.</p><p>OR</p><p>Every important character, except Eren, is from the future. Yes, even the villains.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Armin Arlert/Annie Leonhart, Dina Yeager | Dina Fritz &amp; Eren Yeager, Kenny Ackerman/Hange Zoë, Krista Lenz | Historia Reiss/Ymir, Levi/Petra Ral, Marco Bott &amp; Jean Kirstein, Mikasa Ackerman &amp; Armin Arlert &amp; Eren Yeager, Mikasa Ackerman/Bertolt Hoover, Reiner Braun &amp; Bertolt Hoover &amp; Annie Leonhart</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Rewind [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2050836</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>100</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. One</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <b>Year 844, outskirts of the Shiganshina District</b>
  </p>
</div>A small house stood at the edge of a settlement. In this house lived a family of three. A man with dark hair and soft eyes was reading a newspaper. His wife, a woman of twenty-five years old, was making dinner. And their daughter, who was five years old, was helping her mother.<p>Suddenly, there was a knock on the door, breaking the monotony. The man stood up and went over to the door.</p><p>"We're expecting a local doctor." the man said, smiling cheerfully "He said he'll come to check on your mother. He's bringing his son along. It'll be nice to have a friend your own age, Mikasa."</p><p>"Don't." Mikasa warned "Don't open that door, daddy. It's not them."</p><p>"Hm?" her father turned around to face her "I understand if you're shy, Mikasa, but..."</p><p>"No!" Mikasa raised her voice "I have an intuition. Don't open that door under any circumstances!"</p><p>In the next moment, Mikasa grabbed the kitchen knife.</p><p>"Father, take Mother! Use the back-door! Hurry!"</p><p>Her father opened his mouth to rebuke her, but one look at her eyes stopped him.</p><p>Her eyes were not the eyes of a child. Those were the eyes of someone who had lost everything.</p><p>"All right." he said instead "Come along, Miyuki. We have to trust our daughter."</p><p>Mikasa watched her parents as they slipped through the back-door.</p><p>And just in the nick of time, too, for the door was violently kicked off its hinges.</p><p>Three human traffickers entered, leering down at her.</p><p>"Where are your mommy and daddy?" the one on the left asked</p><p>And then Mikasa attacked.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>-x-</p>
</div>Grisha Yeager stared at the three corpses, and the little girl sitting on one of them, cleaning a blade as if nothing was out of the ordinary.<p>"You're Mikasa, right?" Grisha finally said</p><p>"I am Mikasa Ackerman." the girl confirmed "And you must be Eren."</p><p>"That's my name." the boy at Grisha's side said</p><p>Grisha felt a pang of discomfort. Why was this girl ignoring him but not his son?</p><p>He had heard stories of the Ackerman clan, how they were completely devoted to the person they perceived as their 'Host'.</p><p>"Mikasa?" he asked pensively "Do you believe my son is your 'Host'?</p><p>"No." Mikasa said evenly "I know what you've heard about our clan, but that's a lie. There is no 'Host'. We form our attachments completely out of our own free will."</p><p>Grisha frowned. It might have been his imagination, but her last statement sounded as if it was a jab directed at Eren somehow.</p><p>He ran a hand across his forehead. </p><p>There was something strange about Mikasa.</p><p>"My mother and father escaped." Mikasa said "I'll take you to them now."</p><p>Grisha snapped back to the present. </p><p>It was time to do what they came here to do in the first place.</p><p>"Right." he said "Lead the way."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Two</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <b>Year 844, Shiganshina District</b>
  </p>
</div>Mikasa and her baby sister, Minako, lived next door to the Yeagers. It was an arrangement made both out and necessity and because both Mikasa and Minako were friends with Eren. Recently, however, their little group increased by one.<p>When Armin joined them, Mikasa had smiled to herself. Some things had never changed. </p><p>She was able to see that he was just like her. He too had foreknowledge of the events to come. He clung to the Yeager family as if they were due to disappear at any time.</p><p>It was the Yeagers who would save them all. </p><p>True, she had saved her parents - and by extent, her baby sister - without Eren's help, but she only managed to do so because he inspired her in a way no one else ever did.</p><p>Armin talked a lot about the outside world, skillfully weaving his future knowledge into his narrative.</p><p>"...And then there is the sea..." he spoke "It stretches out for miles and miles. There are many creatures living in there. Salt merchants get their wares from the ocean. And there is a thriving community of people on the other side of it..."</p><p>That was when she knew beyond a shadow of doubt that Armin was just like her.</p><p>"What are you saying, Armin?" Eren laughed "We're the only humans left."</p><p>"No." Armin shook his head "I dreamed it, Eren."</p><p>"For what it's worth, I think you're telling the truth." Mikasa spoke up "I dreamed about those things too. I dreamed that a force beyond our comprehension would come and shatter our peaceful lives."</p><p>Armin seemed uneasy, and she hated seeing him like that, but it was the truth.</p><p>"We need to talk." he said firmly</p><p>He stood up and grabbed Mikasa's wrist, and she let him pull her away without resistance.</p><p>Once they reached an abandoned street, he let her go and turned towards her.</p><p>"No one will overhear us here." he said "Now, do you think there are others like us out there?"</p><p>"I think there are." Mikasa replied "And I'd bet that everyone in 104th Training Corps would remember too."</p><p>"Everyone?" Armin breathed "Including them?"</p><p>"I am afraid so." Mikasa shifted uneasily "But we'll deal with it, one thing at a time. If we could convince them to switch sides, then we won't have to kill them."</p><p>"We can try." Armin said "However, if that fails, we'll have to kill them."</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>-x-</p>
</div>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <b>Year 845, Shiganshina District</b>
  </p>
</div>Mikasa, Armin and Eren stared at the Colossal Titan. And the Colossal Titan stared right back at them.<p>No, he was staring at Eren specifically.</p><p>Which only confirmed Mikasa and Armin's suspicions that he remembered. And by extensions, Female and Armored Titans did as well.</p><p>Then he kicked the wall, and pieces of it went flying. </p><p>The Titans had probably started converging by now. One of the wall pieces fell onto Carla, breaking her legs.</p><p>And then the Colossal Titan vanished into thin air.</p><p>Unlike before, Mikasa didn't try to help her. She had more important things to deal with.</p><p>She conveyed her intentions to Armin, who nodded.</p><p>With that, she took off towards the wall. Her quarry had to be somewhere nearby.</p><p>She rounded the corner, and...</p><p>Her quarry was there, lying on the ground, injured and disoriented.</p><p>"Are you okay?" she crouched down and whispered "I am Mikasa. Could you stand? My friend's father is a doctor. He could help you..."</p><p>Bertolt recoiled at her touch, like a wounded animal, and her heart went out to him. He was Marley's puppet, unprepared for what the future may bring.</p><p>"All right..." he said in a small voice "Thank you..."</p><p>Mikasa let him lean against her and they made their way back to the Yeager household.</p><p>"I found him in a deserted street." she explained "He was wounded, and I brought him here for safety."</p><p>She neglected to mention that she looked for him on purpose.</p><p>"Hi." Eren smiled brightly "I am Eren, and these are my friends, Mikasa and Armin."</p><p>"I am Bertolt." the boy said "Bertolt Hoover."</p><p>"Nice to meet you, Bertolt." Mikasa smiled warmly</p><p>If all went well, the Colossal Titan would soon be a friend rather than an enemy. The Armored and Female Titans as well.</p><p>Then they'd only have the Beast Titan to worry about on this side of the ocean.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Three</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <b>Year 845, Shiganshina District</b>
  </p>
</div>"He is healing well." Grisha had said "He is malnourished, though. Some red meat would do. I would buy some when I go to the market later today. Oh, and Eren, we need to talk, and soon."<p>Mikasa nodded. She looked over at Bertolt, who was playing cards with Eren and Armin. </p><p>He noticed her stare, and turned his head to look at her with sad eyes.</p><p>"My friends..." Bertolt spoke up in a timid voice "My friends are still out there. Help them, please..."</p><p>"Of course we will." Mikasa promised "As soon as we could."</p><p>"Speaking of which." Armin furrowed a brow "Where did you live before coming here?"</p><p>"A remote village within the territory of Wall Maria." Bertolt recited "My friends are from that village too."</p><p>Mikasa and Armin exchanged a look. Bertolt still didn't trust them. He still believed that they were the devils, despite their kindness.</p><p>They resolved to prove him by the end of the month, to make him trust them with the information of who he really was and where he really came from.</p><p>Then they would shatter his loyalty to Marley, step by step.</p><p>Finally, they would repeat the process with Reiner and Annie.</p><p>"I win!" Eren exclaimed brightly, throwing his cards down</p><p>"Okay." Armin said "I am tired of playing. I am going for a walk. I need to stretch my legs and breathe some fresh air."</p><p>"I will join you." Mikasa said "Bertolt, you want to come along too? We can get some red meat on our way back."</p><p>Bertolt didn't say a word, opting for a simple nod instead.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>-x-</p>
</div>The walk was uneventful for the most part.<p>Armin and Mikasa kept trying to engage Bertolt in a conversation. He, however, remained silent.</p><p>He kept staring at people going about their business, and there was a strange expression on his face.</p><p>"It's a shame." Armin spoke loudly "Thanks to that breach, many people got eaten. Many innocent people."</p><p>"Yeah." Mikasa agreed "Including auntie Carla."</p><p>"I wonder what happened to the Colossal Titan." Armin continued "Why did it vanish, and where is it now? And most importantly, what does it think about all the lives it destroyed?"</p><p>And there it was. </p><p>A brief look of guilt appeared on Bertolt's face, before it vanished again.</p><p>"I wish I knew that as well." Mikasa said "I wish I could meet it face-to-face and punch it for causing auntie Carla's death."</p><p>Bertolt flinched.</p><p>"What do you think, Bertolt?" Armin turned to face the third member of their group "What happened to the Colossal Titan?"</p><p>Bertolt hesitated. Armin and Mikasa stared at him expectantly.</p><p>
  <i>Trust us. Say it is you.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Say you're the Colossal Titan.</i>
</p><p>"I am not sure..." Bertolt finally said "There is so much we don't know about the Titans..."</p><p>Mikasa and Armin hid their disappointment.</p><p>They still had time.</p><p>"I am thinking of enlisting into the Survey Corps." Armin said "I wanna see the outside world."</p><p>"I am going to join it too." Mikasa said "To avenge auntie Carla and to protect what is left of my family."</p><p>They passed several civilians with sunken eyes.</p><p>They turned the corner, and could finally see the shop.</p><p>"I am going to buy some red meat for Bertolt real quick." Mikasa said "Then we can go back home."</p><p>Bertolt shot her a grateful look.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>-x-</p>
</div>Bertolt ate another piece, before pushing the plate away.<p>"I cannot eat anymore." he said "I am stuffing myself when people are starving."</p><p>Mikasa and Armin noticed the underlying meaning of his words.</p><p>
  <i>When people are starving because I pushed them out of their original homes.</i>
</p><p>"That's fine. We could spend time playing truth or dare until Eren and his father come back." Mikasa suggested</p><p>Of course, only Eren would be coming back.</p><p>"I am up for that." Armin said</p><p>"Me too." Bertolt said quietly</p><p>"I'll go first." Armin said "Mikasa, truth or dare?"</p><p>"Dare."</p><p>"I dare you to kiss Eren, the proper way, when he gets back." Armin smirked</p><p>"Okay." Mikasa just shrugged "Bertolt, truth or dare?"</p><p>"Truth."</p><p>Armin sucked in a breath. He and Mikasa both leaned forward.</p><p>"Are you..." Mikasa breathed "Are you the Colossal Titan?"</p><p>The tension in the room increased by a few levels.</p><p>"N...No..." Bertolt chuckled "Whatever gave you that idea?"</p><p>Armin and Mikasa shrugged at another failure, realizing that they shouldn't have used a direct approach.</p><p>Subtle prodding was the key.</p><p>"Armin, truth or dare?" Bertolt asked</p><p>"Truth." Armin said </p><p>"Do you like anyone?" Bertolt asked "Romantically, I mean?"</p><p>"Not at the moment." Armin said "But I think I will meet someone in the future."</p><p>
  <i>Annie...</i>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Four</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Three months had passed since Eren gained his Titan form, becoming an orphan in the process.</p><p>Mikasa's parents worked hard to support all five of them, but money was becoming tight, even for them.</p><p>Worst of all, a sickness had spread. Bertolt and Armin had succumbed.</p><p>It was time for her and Eren to get jobs of some sort too. </p><p>They needed food, medicine and some other essential supplies.</p><p>She entered the room where Bertolt and Armin were resting and felt their foreheads.</p><p>They were warm, with Bertolt being even warmer than usual.</p><p>She wondered whether the Titan Shifters could heal from sickness too.</p><p>"I'm...sorry..." Bertolt mumbled</p><p>She also wondered whether the reason Bertolt succumbed was simply weak immunity, or did he allow himself to succumb willingly, out of guilt?</p><p>As Titan Shifters, he and Eren had powers that she and Armin didn't fully understand yet.</p><p>She left the room quietly, making sure to come back and give them their medicine.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>-x-</p>
</div>She returned, carrying two trays. There was a plate filled with food on each, with a glass of water mixed with medicine off to the side.<p>"I brought you your food." she said "But drink the water first."</p><p>She watched them as they drank the medicine and begin to eat.</p><p>Caring for someone other than Eren felt surreal, and yet she liked the feeling.</p><p>She saw these two as her family too, she realized. </p><p>Even though one of them was responsible for the death of auntie Carla and many others...</p><p>She watched as they finished the meal and went back to sleep.</p><p>She left the room as quietly as possible.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>-x-</p>
</div>Armin woke up, his body aching all over.<p>He looked at Bertolt, whose face was contorted into a pained grimace.</p><p>Bertolt was a child, just like him, he realized with a pang of regret.</p><p>A child who was forced to play war. To kill people even though he didn't want to.</p><p>"You don't have to feel guilty." he whispered, knowing Bertolt couldn't hear him "You're a victim too. We all are."</p><p>He made a mental note to get Bertolt to relax more as soon as they got better.</p><p>They could have an impromptu picnic on the riverbank, he decided.</p><p>Bertolt's birthday was approaching too, he recalled.</p><p>They'll need to plan something for that too. </p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>-x-</p>
</div>They had gotten better, and Mikasa was glad for it.<p>For the first time in a while, they were able to eat together at a table. Her parents were there too, as was Minako.</p><p>"So what are your plans for the future?" her mother asked</p><p>"We're thinking of renting a house of our own. We are old enough to move out." Mikasa said "We don't want to strain your finances further, and we've been saving some money for a while now."</p><p>"Speaking of which, now that Bertolt and I have gotten better, we can search for jobs on our own." Armin said</p><p>After breakfast, they set out to do just that. </p><p>Along the way, they passed some men who were talking quietly among themselves.</p><p>"The Military Police are insane." one said "They put a bounty on that monster's head. A bounty! As if an ordinary citizen could capture it."</p><p>"They must be really desperate." another reasoned "It is the biggest threat to the humanity at the moment."</p><p>Bertolt heard them, as did Armin and Mikasa, and they could tell what was going through his head.</p><p>It was time to speed up the process.</p><p>"Are you sure you don't want that bounty?" Bertolt asked nervously "It's probably a lot of money, and it will last for a long time..."</p><p>"Not in particular, no." Mikasa shrugged, feigning indifference "Besides, it's unlikely we'll be able to bring it in, even if we wanted to. We're just kids."</p><p>
  <i>'And so are you.' her inner voice said 'We're not letting the Military Police get their hands on you.'</i>
</p><p>Her insides were churning with varied emotions, and the fact that Bertolt visibly relaxed upon hearing her words made the churning worse.</p><p>In the end, they managed to find a job, and they returned home.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>-x-</p>
</div>It was nearly dawn when Mikasa was awoken by the sound of soft footsteps.<p>She shot up sharply. She had a feeling what was going on, and she needed to put a stop to it.</p><p>Sure enough, when she stepped out into the hallway, Bertolt was there, dressed in a warm longcoat. His hand was at the door handle.</p><p>He looked at her as if he couldn't believe she was there.</p><p>"What are you doing?" she demanded sharply</p><p>"I am going to go and take a walk." he said, not looking her in the eyes "Fresh air would revitalize me."</p><p>She crossed the distance between them and punched him in the face, and he fell down.</p><p>Before he could recover, she punched him again.</p><p>And again.</p><p>He covered his face with his hands on an instinct.</p><p>"You were thinking about collecting that bounty, weren't you?" she demanded</p><p>His silence was all the answer she needed.</p><p>She punched him twice more.</p><p>The time for subtle approach was over.</p><p>"That was for the death of auntie Carla." she said "And this was for trying to turn yourself in for our sake."</p><p>"You know...?" he said, not getting up</p><p>"We've known for a while. The fact that you got better long before Armin did gave you away." Mikasa shrugged "Both Armin and I were able to piece it together after that. And we don't care. Whoever you were, you are one of us now."</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>-x-</p>
</div>"Um, why are you bandaged in so many places?" Eren asked at breakfast<p>"Fell down the stairs." Bertolt said "I am extremely clumsy, you know. Thankfully, Mikasa heard and she patched me right up."</p><p>Armin narrowed his eyes at Bertolt and Mikasa, who were sitting next to one another.</p><p>"Mikasa." he said firmly "I want a word with you. In private."</p><p>"All right." Mikasa stood up and followed Armin outside</p><p>She closed the door to the kitchen and turned to face him.</p><p>"What did you do?" he hissed sharply</p><p>"What I said I'd do." she said sharply "I punched his lights out."</p><p>"Why?"</p><p>"He was gonna turn himself in for our sake." she admitted "I thought that punishing him for all of those deaths in my own way would make him reconsider."</p><p>"Fair enough." Armin's expression softened "But remember that we might have to kill him, along with the other two."</p><p>"I don't think we would have to do that." Mikasa said "I think we'll succeed in making them our friends. Besides, you like Annie. You said so yourself."</p><p>"Yes." Armin nodded "And you're developing feelings for Bertolt. It is subtle, but I can see it."</p><p>Mikasa turned red.</p><p>"Don't tell anyone." she hissed "It's much too early to be sure. And like you said, we might have to kill them if we fail to convince them."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Interlude 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He was conflicted.</p><p>All his life, he was told these people were evil. That they carried with them a sin from long ago.</p><p>And he lapped each word up like it was some sacred truth.</p><p>But...what he had seen in the previous timeline, and in this one as well, proved that what he was told had been false all along.</p><p>These people weren't evil. They were just people, trying to get by.</p><p>People with their hopes and dreams.</p><p>People who were fragile.</p><p>Innocent people, many of whom he killed, however indirectly.</p><p>Eren and his friends had found him when he was at his most vulnerable, and they took him in.</p><p>They were kind to him, unlike the people of Marley.</p><p>What was the truth and what was the lie?</p><p>He was the real devil here, mooching off of their kindness, wasting their precious resources...</p><p>All the while knowing he was the reason they were in this situation to begin with.</p><p>Knowing that he was responsible for the death of Eren's mom and countless others.</p><p>And yet, they treated him as one of them.</p><p>As a member of their family, rather than the enemy.</p><p>They should hate him, and yet they didn't.</p><p>He couldn't sleep anymore.</p><p>He quietly put on a longcoat and resolved to turn himself in.</p><p>He would make sure that the money would be given to the three of them.</p><p>So that they could survive.</p><p>He would disappear, but they would survive...</p><p>He would atone for his own sins.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Five</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>This meeting was going to be unusual, Levi knew. These past few days, he received reocurring dreams of people he had never met before. These dreams had to mean something, and he suspected this is what the meeting was about.</p><p>In front of the door were Hange and members of his own squad. They looked strangely reserved.</p><p>Finally, after what seemed like forever, they were invited inside by Erwin himself, and he motioned for them to sit down.</p><p>"I suppose you are aware of why I called you here." he stated, scribbling a few names on a piece of paper "We must find out where these people are."</p><p>With that, he turned the paper around so they could look at it. </p><p>Six names were written on it: Eren Yeager, Ymir, Annie Leonhart, Reiner Braun, Bertolt Hoover and Zeke Yeager.</p><p>"I suggest we only actively hunt down the Beast Titan." Levi suggested "The others will join the military, and we can make our move then."</p><p>"That is my sentiment as well." Erwin agreed "Very well, we shall proceed with this plan."</p><p>The meeting was adjourned, and the people filed out one by one.</p><p>Levi decided to pay a special visit to a certain household.</p><p>However, fate intervened. For as soon as he set foot into the city, he collided with someone.</p><p>And not just any someone, but his cousin, if she could be called that.</p><p>And she wasn't alone. Eren and Armin were with her, and so was someone else.</p><p>Someone he recognized.</p><p>He resisted the urge to pull out his blades and cut him down where he stood.</p><p>"Do you...do you know who you're with?" he ground out "Do you know who he is?"</p><p>"We're perfectly aware." Mikasa deadpanned "And we're in control this time around."</p><p>"You better believe us." Armin said "One wrong move and we'll kill him, make no mistake about that. But for now, he is on our side. So it is."</p><p>"So it is." Bertolt parroted nervously</p><p>"Fine." Levi said "But do be careful. Don't let him or his pals get their hands on the Attack/Founding Titan. We need him if we're to stand a chance."</p><p>He gave Eren a meaningful look.</p><p>"Er...not to be rude, but why are you here?" Armin asked</p><p>"I came here to check up on you brats, actually." Levi told him</p><p>He turned around, and in one fluid movement, he grabbed Bertolt by the collar of his shirt and slammed against the wall.</p><p>"I am warning you." he growled "If you so much as touch one hair on Eren and his friends' heads, I will end you."</p><p>Bertolt nodded frantically and Levi let him go, making him slide to the ground.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Six</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was a good day for Naik, if he could say so himself.</p><p>His men did as they were told today, as they always did, and so his smuggling ring was successful once more.</p><p>Out of the corner of his eye, he saw someone approaching.</p><p>It was a young boy. An unusually tall young boy.</p><p>He was swaying on his feet.</p><p>He collapsed right in front of Naik. </p><p>Not knowing what to do, Naik crouched down low.</p><p>He wasn't sure why he did it. Was it compassion?</p><p>The boy lifted his head, staring at him.</p><p>Then, slowly, deliberately, he pulled a tiny knife out of his pocket, and ran it across the back of his own hand.</p><p>There was yellow light, and then in his place stood a 60-meter Titan.</p><p>The Colossal Titan.</p><p>Naik had heard stories.</p><p>He turned around and ran.</p><p>A hand shot forward and snatched him up.</p><p>He screamed as he was gobbled up, his body torn in two.</p><p>After a while, his screams faded.</p><p>A young girl landed onto the Colossal Titan's back.</p><p>"Well done, Bertolt." she said as he emerged "That's one more job done."</p><p>"We better report to our current client." Bertolt said "Do you think anyone saw...?"</p><p>"No." Mikasa assured him "This place is pretty much deserted. You're safe. We're safe."</p><p>Bertolt relaxed.</p><p>He and Mikasa made their way to the mouth of the alley, where Eren and Armin waited for them.</p><p>"Another job complete." Mikasa informed them "Let's go collect our money and then go home."</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>-x-</p>
</div>It was another peaceful day.<p>Mikasa and her little family were eating breakfast when knocking started.</p><p>It was pretty loud.</p><p>"I'll get it." Armin said, already having a good idea of who it was </p><p>And sure enough, Jean and Marco were there.</p><p>"How are you, shorty?" Jean asked in lieu of greeting </p><p>"We're fine." Armin said "Do come in."</p><p>Jean and Marco did, and both of them froze on the spot.</p><p>Marco broke out in cold sweat, and Jean's expression turned stormy.</p><p>"What is <b>he</b> doing here?" Jean demanded furiously</p><p>"It's okay." Armin said quickly </p><p>"It's okay?" Jean parroted "Are you out of your mind, shorty? You know what he did. To humanity. To Marco."</p><p>Armin didn't know what to say, so he raised both of his arms placatingly.</p><p>"And the same goes for you two." Jean glared at Eren and Mikasa "You being all buddy-buddy with him makes me want to knock some sense into you!"</p><p>And then Bertolt was there.</p><p>He fell on all fours in front of Marco.</p><p>"I am sorry." he whispered "I am sorry, I am sorry, I am sorry..."</p><p>"You're sorry?" Jean asked mockingly "You were our friend, and you betrayed us!"</p><p>"I am sorry..."</p><p>"Sorry won't bring all those people back." Jean deadpanned "It won't bring Eren's mom back either."</p><p>He reached inside his jacket and pulled out a knife everyone carried around for self-defense.</p><p>"I am gonna show Eren who you are." Jean proclaimed "Or rather, what you are."</p><p>"He already knows." Bertolt said "He saw me transform."</p><p>"Then why didn't he kill you?" Jean demanded</p><p>"He's giving me the benefit of a doubt for now." Bertolt said "They all are. If I turn hostile, they would put me down."</p><p>"I don't think it would happen, though." Marco interjected "His apology just now...it was sincere."</p><p>"Fine." Jean conceded "But we'll be keeping an eye on him."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Seven</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>With some help from Jean and Marco, they managed to find a nice house, and they had enough money to purchase it.</p><p>There were four rooms in the house, one for each of the intended occupants.</p><p>"Well." Mikasa said "I will be taking the room downstairs."</p><p>"Me too." Armin smiled sheepishly</p><p>"That leaves the rooms upstairs for me and Eren." Jean said </p><p>"What about me?" Bertolt spoke up</p><p>"You'll be staying in the basement." Jean said bluntly "We decided among ourselves that we don't trust you enough to be sleeping in the house proper. We also decided that we'll be keeping an eye on you better during the day."</p><p>Bertolt frowned. He supposed that it was only fair, but he hoped that they'll be able to trust him more.</p><p>"I'll..." he hesitated "I'll earn your trust back."</p><p>"We'll see." was all Jean said</p><p>With the room lineup decided, they moved on to the next topic.</p><p>Provisions.</p><p>"I know a baker in Trost. He is a friend of my mom, and he gives us free food." Jean said "I'll be in charge of procuring bread."</p><p>"Eren could use his Titan form to obtain wild game. That way we'll have plenty of meat." Armin noted </p><p>"Then it's decided."</p><p>"We'll also need to train." Armin continued "That would give us an advantage when we finally enlist. Not to mention it would increase the likelihood of us being able to subdue Bertolt and others if they prove to be a threat."</p><p>Mikasa, Eren and Jean nodded.</p><p>One hour per day was allotted to training, and the rest of the day was reserved for doing chores.</p><p>The evenings were allotted for free time.</p><p>Jean had purchased several games that they could play and other, more questionable, entertainment.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>The next chapter will be posted on the 30th, because the events therein rely on that date to make sense.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Eight</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b></b>
</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <b>Year 846, Trost District</b>
  </p>
</div><p>It was mid-morning when Eren, Mikasa and the others arrived at their destination.</p><p>They stayed put, gawking at the house, waiting.</p><p>Finally, after what seemed like forever, a stuffy butler approached them.</p><p>"The young master would see you now." he recited</p><p>He ushered them into the large room, and they noticed a chair turned towards the fireplace.</p><p>Flegel Reeves, who was seated in the chair, stood up and turned to face them with a large smile.</p><p>"Give Hange-san my earnest thanks once you join, would you?" he asked "Without her, I don't know where I would be, or if I'd even be alive."</p><p>"We will." Mikasa promised </p><p>"You mentioned something about a favor?" he continued, winking at them "Any friend of Hange-san is a friend of mine. Say what you need and I'll see what I can do."</p><p>"We need help locating two kids with blonde hair." Mikasa said "A boy and a girl."</p><p>"I-" Flegel paused mid-speech as he finally spotted Bertolt "If it's his friends you're looking for, I cannot help you."</p><p>"We-"</p><p>"That boy and his little friends ruined our economy." Flegel deadpanned "Furthermore, he killed Hange-san's assistant and nearly killed her too. The deal is off."</p><p>"They didn't do it in this timeline!" Armin protested</p><p>"But they did it in the previous one." Flegel pointed out "Unless you can prove you can control them, I will not help you locate them. Unless you can prove it, you're on your own. I'd advise against it either way. Just because he could be an ally now doesn't mean the other two would be. Especially since the Armored Titan was the one in charge in the previous timeline."</p><p>"We'll prove it." Armin said with conviction </p><p>"Then you'll be coming with me on the retrieval mission." Flegel said "The Colossal boy too. You can prove that they could be trusted - or at least, that we can make them switch sides - right then and there."</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>-x-</p>
</div>Reiner and Annie were weary.<p>For the past two years, they have been trying to locate Bertolt, to no avail.</p><p>Every lead they had gotten turned to be a dead end.</p><p>It was like he had vanished into thin air. </p><p>And so they were forced to give up.</p><p>They were alerted by the sound of approaching footsteps.</p><p>There was more than one person approaching.</p><p>Two men emerged from the foliage. </p><p>One was Marco, and the other...</p><p>"Bertolt!" Reiner shouted, relieved "Where the Hell have you been?!"</p><p>"Oh, out and about." Bertolt replied "Listen, I think we should abandon the mission."</p><p>"Bertolt?" Reiner frowned</p><p>"What did Marley ever do for us, Reiner?" Bertolt started pacing back-and-forth "Ever since we were enlisted, it was us doing things for them. It was our families, our people, that they blame for the sins we never committed."</p><p>"We are repenting for our sins." Reiner protested weakly "We need to get Eren and return home."</p><p>"No." Bertolt faced down his friends "We are expected to slaughter our own people so that Marley could thrive upon resources that belong to us! Resources that belong to the Eldians!"</p><p>"Bertolt..."</p><p>"Join me, Reiner, Annie!" Bertolt pleaded "Join us and together we can carve a future for Eldia once more! We can defeat Marley together, if we but try! We can free our families and the rest of the Eldians from subjugation!"</p><p>Reiner fell to his knees, overwhelmed, and Bertolt knew he'd swayed him.</p><p>"Armin's waiting for you, Annie." he continued amicably "Wouldn't you fight with him rather than against him?"</p><p>"I would..." Annie approached Bertolt "I would."</p><p>She took Bertolt's hand.</p><p>"I will join your side." she said with conviction</p><p>Reiner straightened up and grasped Bertolt's other hand like a lifeline.</p><p>"I will do so too." he said "For our people."</p><p>"For our people." Bertolt echoed</p><p>"For our people." Annie whispered "For Armin."</p><p>"Here's what we'll do." Bertolt explained "We'll join the military and pretend we still want to capture Eren. We'll deliver him to Marley. Or more specifically, to the place where all head honchos are gathered. We'll kill 'em all then and there, and allow Eren to eat the Warhammer Titan. Then we'll take our families and come back here, to Paradis, where we'd settle down. And if Marley sends their forces after us afterward, we'll retaliate. Since Zeke will probably be with them, along with Pieck, we could use this opportunity to obtain Cart and Beast Titans, either by convincing them to join us or by lethal force. And with Ymir on our side already, all nine Titans will finally belong to Eldians again, and we'll have our freedom."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Nine</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <b>Year 847, Training barracks</b>
  </p>
</div><p>The new recruits were gathered in two orderly lines. Eren, Mikasa and Armin stuck as close as possible to one another, as did Reiner, Bertolt and Annie. Jean and Marco were two spaces to the left, in a perfect spot to keep watch on the Warrior Trio, and their eyes never strayed from them. Ymir and Krista were conversing quietly, and Mikasa had a niggling suspicion they were talking about the latter's father.</p><p>"You!" Shadis turned to Ymir, apparently agitated by the fact she was gossiping on his watch "What are you here for?!"</p><p>"To find Rod Reiss and smack the ever-loving shit out of him, Sir!" Ymir replied, a bit cheekily</p><p>Shadis harrumphed, but moved further down the line, hiding a smile as he did so. He stopped in front of Jean.</p><p>"What are you here for?!" he asked</p><p>"I am here to settle the score with the Colossal Titan and Armored Titan, Sir!" Jean declared "Those jackasses killed my best friend!"</p><p>Marco smiled slightly. Bertolt winced. Reiner made a non-committal noise.</p><p>"An impressive goal." Shadis said "But you need to pass training first in order to achieve it."</p><p>With those words, he moved to Connie, who grinned at him cheekily, all the while doing a proper salute. He winked at Sasha out of the corner of his eye.</p><p>She stopped chewing and deftly hid the half-eaten potato behind her back.</p><p>After he was done with Connie, he turned his attention towards her. Her steady blue eyes met his own.</p><p>"I wonder if I should report you." she blurted out before he could say anything "I am pretty sure that planning to sabotage someone's maneuver gear is a reportable offense, Sir!"</p><p>"It'd be your word against mine." Shadis growled "Who do you think they'll believe, a cadet in training, or an instructor?"</p><p>"No offense, Sir, but you're implying that you are indeed planning to sabotage someone's gear, and you're hoping that the corrupted people in the MP would look the other way because of your rank." Sasha stated dryly "Or maybe they would love to hear a story of how you had feelings for my fellow cadet's mother and were planning to try and sabotage her son's chances in the military in some misguided attempt to protect her progeny?"</p><p>Instructor Shadis was about to say something, but Sasha turned towards Eren, who stood to her right.</p><p>"I mean, wouldn't you want to hear such a fascinating story, Eren?" she asked earnestly "A doomed love story featuring a former Survey Corps commander and a spunky barmaid that caught his eye, which tragically ended when she was swept off her feet by a wandering doctor..."</p><p>Instructor Shadis grew pale, and the recruits who were in the know snickered quietly.</p><p>"All right, that's enough!" he bellowed before Eren could reply "For your cheekiness, you will have to do thirty laps around the training ground, no rest in between!"</p><p>"But do you?" Sasha insisted, unphased "Or do you keep memorabilia of her and her son in your closet?"</p><p>"What are you hoping to achieve by this, Braus?" Shadis growled</p><p>"Why, I am blackmailing you, Sir." she whispered so only he could hear "You will keep it a secret that I stole a potato, or I will tell everyone how you're planning to sabotage Eren's gear."</p><p>Shadis blanched and moved away from her, muttering something about annoying cadets.</p><p>Sasha exhaled, glad that he didn't uncover her true motivation. She hoped that someone would overhear what she said and do something about it.</p><p>After all, If they were to succeed, Eren had to pass.</p><p>Instructor Shadis singled a few more people out, before he dismissed them, telling them to be ready the following morning at 8PM sharp for balance training.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>-x-</p>
</div>Sasha stood as a silent sentinel, watching as the instructor went into the storage shed. She gave the signal to Connie, who signalled Krista, who signalled Ymir, who signalled Reiner, who signalled Bertolt, who entered the barracks.<p>"He's gonna do it." he said, sitting down beside Mikasa, Eren and Armin </p><p>"Then we'll act as a countermeasure unit." Mikasa announced </p><p>She blew the horn into the night.</p><p>Immediately, there were three flashes of lighting, and Bertolt ran into the forest before transforming himself.</p><p>Mikasa rushed to alert the Instructor, who was the one in charge.</p><p>"Sir!" she burst into the shed "The Colossal Titan and the Armored Titan are back! They have two allies with them this time as well!"</p><p>The Instructor swore. </p><p>"Rally the troops, Ackerman!" he yelled "We're going out to meet them!"</p><p>Mikasa hurried to do so. Fortunately, he had left the storage shed exit unlocked.</p><p>She blew the horn again, and he believed she was doing it to rally the troops, when in reality, she was signalling to Reiner, Bertolt, Annie and Ymir that the plan had worked and that they needed to vanish before others arrived.</p><p>While Shadis was distracted by the commotion, Krista and Reiner snuck into the shed and switched the faulty gear with the functional one. Krista strapped the faulty gear onto herself, despite Reiner's protest.</p><p>"Your families need you to stay alive." she said </p><p>"Yeah." he agreed "But when we've crushed Marley, I am marrying you for real."</p><p>"In your dreams, buff guy." Ymir, who appeared out of nowhere, said "I am gonna marry her and flaunt it in her stupid father's face! Then I'll beat him to a pulp for abandoning her!"</p><p>Reiner grinned at her and she grinned back.</p><p>It was a grin of challenge.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Ten</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After that, their lives became a routine.</p><p>Most of their time was spent training. In their free time, which they rarely had, they were making plans, or just simply talking.</p><p>Today, they were grouped into groups of three, and each group was supposed to go out gathering food for dinner. According to the instructor, survival in the unknown territory was an essential skill, and learning how to gather food was a part of that.</p><p>Of course, the trainees rigged the groupings in order to further their agenda. Mikasa, Eren, and Armin were grouped together. Jean was grouped together with Marco and Reiner. Ymir, Krista and Annie went together. Sasha was grouped together with Connie and Mina. And finally, Bertolt ended up paired with Thomas and Mylius.</p><p>They were being watched by a pair of eyes, which belonged to a predator seeking their prey.</p><p>"So that's her." a mysterious figure said "Better to do this sooner rather than later. You two, deal with others. I'll finish up things here."</p><p>No sooner had he finished his sentence that the Colossal Titan appeared behind him, with Mylius and Thomas riding on its back, with a cloth wrapped around him to minimize the heat exposure. He was grabbed by a giant hand and lifted up.</p><p>"Why hello, Kenny the Ripper." Thomas chuckled "We know why you are here and what you're after. And, most importantly, we know that you remember, just like us. Our little friend here told us all about it. Isn't that right, Bertl?"</p><p>The Colossal Titan nodded. Actually nodded.</p><p>If Kenny were a lesser man, he would have shat his pants. But he was made of sturdier stuff, so he just chuckled.</p><p>" 'Little' is not how I'll describe him." he quipped "Do your eyes work properly?"</p><p>"They work just fine." Mylius said "That was sarcasm." </p><p>"Good, good." Kenny said "Now let me take Eren and the girl and we'll be on our way."</p><p>"I think not." Bertolt said, emerging from the nape "Eren and Krista are ours to take, not yours. And our allies protect her, just as we protect Eren. So we can take him to Marley. Alive and unscathed. And that's why we can't allow him to be eaten by someone who isn't from Marley."</p><p>"Then why are those two working with you, an enemy?" Kenny queried</p><p>"The battle for Trost." Mylius explained "If we do what Bertl says, he and his friends won't target Trost, and we'd all get to live. Us, Mina and Marco."</p><p>"You're holding a city hostage?" Kenny raised an eyebrow "You've got guts, kid. You'll do nicely in my brigade."</p><p>"Thanks, but no thanks." Bertolt's eyes turned cold "Time to say goodbye, Kenny the Ripper. Look behind you."</p><p>Kenny looked at Mikasa and Eren, the latter in his Titan form.</p><p>"Well met, cousin." he greeted "Dying by your hands is truly a pleasure..."</p><p>Mikasa's blades flashed and then everything went dark.</p><p>The five cadets stared at his corpse dispassionately.</p><p>"I'll clean things up here." Mylius offered "You four, get back into formation. You are essential for us to achieve our ultimate goal."</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>-x-</p>
</div>The rest of Kenny's squad stared down the Female and Jaw Titan, who blocked their path to Krista. The Female Titan let out an unearthly roar.<p>"Annie's special move. It's called 'you're Titan chow'." Krista said "You'd better get out of here while you still can."</p><p>There was rumbling of footsteps in the distance, a tell-tale sign that a horde of pure Titans was approaching.</p><p>"Shit." </p><p>"Let's get out of here. That's an order!"</p><p>The group made themselves scarce, and Annie emerged, sagging. The Titan body disappeared, and Krista rushed to keep her from falling.</p><p>"Conserve your energy, Annie." she advised "We'll need you and Ymir in the future. That's an order from your future Queen."</p><p>"Thank you." Annie whispered</p><p>"Here, have some water." Ymir unstrapped a bottle from her wrist and handed it to her</p><p>Annie drank greedily. </p><p>Once she was done, she returned the bottle and wiped her face with a sleeve.</p><p>"I think we should get a well-deserved break." Ymir said "The instructor can go to hell for all I care, we deserve some rest."</p><p>Annie and Krista agreed with her full-heartedly.</p><p>"Why did Kenny make a move early?" Annie wondered "Do you think it's because he 'remembers'?"</p><p>"Yes." Krista frowned "He's acting independently from my father. He probably wants to try and eat Eren himself this time around, and he probably plans to use me as a hostage to keep my father from interfering."</p><p>"Without Eren, we have no hope of defeating Marley." Annie whispered "That was why he had to be stopped by any means neccessary."</p><p>"You feeling guilty for this, Princess?" Ymir asked</p><p>There were sounds of Titans eating Kenny's squad coming from the woods.</p><p>"Yeah..." Annie admitted "They're fellow Eldians..."</p><p>"Their deaths won't be in vain." Krista promised "We'll free the Eldians on the continent, and you'll finally return home. Home, where your families would be. A Paradise."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Interlude 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Gabi Braun awoke. </p><p>She lay on a sturdy mattress, with a meager pillow and a thin blanket. She was sore, and she was cold. </p><p>Images flew through her head. Of her killing Sasha. Of Kaya attacking her with a knife. Of her resolving to fight the Yeagerists.</p><p>She saw it all with perfect clarity. She had to defeat the Yeagerists. It was an ultimate goal, and it would unite the Marleyians and Eldians together.</p><p>The door opened, and General Magath stepped inside.</p><p>He had the decency to look at the wall once he saw her half-naked form.</p><p>"Are you all right, Gabi?" he asked, still looking at the wall</p><p>"If you're worried my health would affect my performance, then I am fine." she said "We have more important things to worry about."</p><p>"Gabi." he looked around to ascertain that no one was listening in "There is something you must know."</p><p>"Like?"</p><p>"The propaganda you've been fed is all a lie." he told her "The Eldian massacre never happened. We became greedy and wanted your power for ourselves. But now that the age of the Titans is slowly coming to an end, you deserve the truth."</p><p>"I suspected as much." she said, unsurprised</p><p>"Your families know this too, and they pretend otherwise in a bid to survive." he revealed "Their fanaticism is faked."</p><p>He approached her and took her armband off. Then he tore it in two.</p><p>"The northern gate will close in twenty minutes." he whispered in her ear "Go, Gabi. Go and be free. You at least deserve to choose your own path."</p><p>"Right." she quickly put on her clothes and took off</p><p>"Oh, and Gabi?" Magath grinned "Send those Yeagerists to Hell for me."</p><p>Gabi nodded, and stepped outside. </p><p>She had something else to take care of before leaving for good.</p><div class="center">
  <p>-x-</p>
</div>Gorman Telenko was a pureblood Marleyian, and he didn't give much stock to religion.<p>Yet, at this moment, he believed in the reaper.</p><p>"Greetings, uncle." Gabi Braun greeted, hanging from the ceiling "I tracked you down in order to end you. Consider it repayment for how well you've treated your son and my cousin, who wanted your love above everything else."</p><p>Gorman Telenko screamed as his head was cut off.</p><p>His body was never found, and he was officially declared missing.</p><p>And if anyone associated his disappearance with the departure of a young girl wearing hand-me-downs, they were quickly silenced by General Magath.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Eleven</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The winter wind bit harshly, permeating clothes and bodies alike.</p><p>It was only thanks to fairly thick clothing that the trainees were able to keep their bodies from succumbing to hypothermia.</p><p>This time, the instructor chose the groups himself, and separated the usual groups, forming new ones in the process.</p><p>The terrain was rough, but one team managed to outpace the others.</p><p>"Your logistics hurt my head." Connie whined</p><p>"If you don't shut up, I will make it hurt even more." Annie threatened "Now make yourself useful and get some firewood."</p><p>She shoved a burlap sack into his arms.</p><p>Once Connie was gone, she turned towards the third member of their group. Soft blue eyes met her own.</p><p>Unable to resist, she wrapped her hands around Armin, pulling him closer. He let her, relaxing into her touch.</p><p>"So...um...I have feelings for you..." she confessed, blushing slightly</p><p>"I have feelings for you too." he admitted, clasping her hand with his own </p><p>They stayed that way for awhile. The world around them faded, and it was just them.</p><p>They were suddenly interrupted by coughing.</p><p>They looked at the source of noise. </p><p>It wasn't Connie, but Annie recognized them anyway.</p><p>"Gabi?" her eyes widened in fright "Why are you here?"</p><p>"You should be more careful with your private trysts." Gabi reprimanded "Anyone could stumble upon you out here, as I did. As for why I am here, I am here to join you."</p><p>"You remember?" Annie breathed</p><p>"I do." Gabi nodded "So do my fellow warrior candidates and General Magath. The others don't, as far as I know."</p><p>"Good." Annie exhaled "It's good that Tyburs don't remember. Our plan would fail otherwise."</p><p>"Zeke is getting ready to cross the sea." Gabi said "He remembers as well. I will go to Ragako and pretend I am attacking it, forcing them to evacuate before he could use them as a breeding ground."</p><p>"Do it to all the villages." Armin advised "Zeke is smart, he might change the village he's gonna target."</p><p>"Right." Gabi nodded "Well, I'll be off."</p><p>She pulled her hood up so it covered her face</p><p>"Say 'hello' to my cousin from me." she said, before disappearing into the whiteness</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Twelve</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was an ordinary day at Ragako village. Or as ordinary as can be in Titan-infested lands.</p><p>That is, until the peace was threatened by a gas bomb thrown in. </p><p>The man who was in close proximity of it slumped forward, falling aground, not moving.</p><p>A girl emerged from the smoke and started walking towards them.</p><p>"There is more where that came from, Ragako villagers!" she announced "You have two choices! Either you run away with your tails between your legs, or I will return to knock you all out and then gobble you up. You have six hours to decide."</p><p>With those words, she crouched low, lifted the unconscious man onto her back, and then walked away.</p><p>"In the meantime, I'll gobble this one up!" she called back to the terrified villages.</p><p>They wasted no time in rushing towards their homes with the intent of sifting through their belongings to figure out what to bring with them, and then get the hell out of there.</p><p>Which was exactly what Gabi was counting on. She adjusted Mr. Springer's position on her back and resumed her walk.</p><p>"Take that, Warchief." she thought "Any ally of the Yeagerists is an enemy of mine, even if it's you."</p><p>She made it back to their makeshift camp in one piece. Annie and others were there, waiting for her.</p><p>"Hey, Connie." she greeted "I've brought your dad. I assume Annie told you."</p><p>"She didn't have to." he said "I remember. You were an ally."</p><p>Gabi lowered Mr. Springer onto the ground gently. Connie scooped some water from a nearby stream and splashed it onto his father's face.</p><p>Mr. Springer coughed as he awoke. The first thing he saw was Connie looking down at him.</p><p>"Son..." he rasped "Run away...she said she'll gobble us up..."</p><p>He noticed Gabi and jumped away in fright.</p><p>"Get away from her!"</p><p>"Relax." Connie said gently "She said that so you'd run away, in order to protect you from a much larger threat."</p><p>"My superior...former superior's...scream can turn people into Titans if certain conditions are met." Gabi explained "He would have made sure those conditions were applicable to you, then he would have turned you into Titans. That's why you need to go somewhere he cannot get to you, and I wanted to scare you into doing just that."</p><p>"Oh." Mr. Springer slumped back, relieved "Why didn't you say so?"</p><p>"I needed you to think the threat was real." Gabi explained "Besides, if I did tell you, you wouldn't have believed me."</p><p>"We need to issue a warning on a global scale." Connie said " 'The Beast Titan is coming! Run!', or something like that..."</p><p>"Yes." Gabi agreed "And we should do it sooner rather than later."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Thirteen</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b></b>
</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <b>Year 850, Garrison building</b>
  </p>
</div>It was time to choose.<p>Thanks to the efforts of everyone, more people survived than in the old world. Furthermore, they had one more addition in Gabi Braun, who stuck close to Connie, Sasha and Reiner. She seemed especially protective of Sasha. She also shot murderous looks at Eren every now and again.</p><p>Gabi, Connie, Reiner, Sasha.</p><p>Mikasa, Armin, Eren, Bertolt.</p><p>Ymir, Krista, Annie, Mina, Hannah.</p><p>Franz, Jean, Marco, Thomas, Mylius.</p><p>"Have you decided which regiment do you want to join, Annie?" Ymir asked</p><p>"I am going wherever Armin is going." Annie told her brusquely, not meeting Ymir's eyes</p><p>"You have a crush on him?" Ymir pressed on</p><p>"Lay off, Ymir." Annie's tone gained an edge "My personal affairs are none of your business. And I doubt Armin would appreciate you nosing in either."</p><p>"What about you and Krista?" Mina interjected, dispersing the obvious tension "Do you love her?"</p><p>"More than anyone else." Ymir sighed "I'd die for her, and more."</p><p>"You might just get the chance." Annie threw in "I am going for a trip in a fortnight. A trip to the Interior. I have a certain man I need to meet there, and you do too, right Ymir?"</p><p>"Yes, yes." Ymir waved her hand in a dismissive gesture "Are you coming too, Krista? I betcha there are some words you're <i>dying</i> to say to your dear father."</p><p>"Tempting, but no." Krista shook her head "I have important things to do. Things that take advantage of my Top Ten status."</p><p>"I am joining the Military Police too." Jean proclaimed "Krista and Marco will go there, and someone needs to watch over them. Make sure they don't die and all that. I trust you guys to cover the bases elsewhere."</p><p>"We will." Mikasa said "Rest assured."</p><p>They were interrupted by someone clearing their throat.</p><p>It was time.</p><p>They listened as the speeches were made, their minds already made up.</p><p>Once the speeches were concluded, many people, Krista included, left.</p><p>Marlo and Hitch passed her by, bumping into her on purpose.</p><p>"Are you okay?" Hitch feigned concern</p><p>Krista took that moment to push two pieces of paper into their hands. Discreetly, of course.</p><p>"I am." she said then "Thanks for your concern, but I am fine."</p><p>"Best of luck, our Queen." Marlo whispered in her ear</p><p>"Thanks, you too." she said in response</p><p>Krista walked in front, flanked by Jean and Marco, like a royal defended by trusted guards. Marlo and Hitch stayed in the middle, and surreptiously unfurled the pieces of paper they've been given.</p><p>
  <i>Gather like-minded individuals within the Military Police. Start a rebellion. You'll have my support - Historia Reiss</i>
</p><p>Hitch and Marlo glanced at Marco and Jean, who winked at them.</p><p>The seeds of rebellion had been planted.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>-x-</p>
</div>Later that night, Ymir, Krista and Reiner met in the woods.<p>"I'll need a partner. A partner I can rule alongside." Krista said "I choose both of you. Reiner would be there to fool the public image. In private, however..."</p><p>Ymir's face morphed into a huge grin.</p><p>"Why shouldn't Eren be a public partner?" Reiner asked "He has the Founding Titan, so he is the optimal choice."</p><p>"Because I need Marley's morale to drop." Krista explained "If word gets out that you're my husband, as far as the public is concerned, they'll be afraid, and thus, their morale will be low. Besides, you being my husband would mean more people would support a full-scale war against Marley, declared by our joint royal decree."</p><p>"That would ruin the infiltration plan, though..." Ymir said</p><p>"That's why Bertolt and Annie would try and attempt that first, together with Eren - if Gabi doesn't kill him first."</p><p>"Nah." Reiner chuckled "She has her sights set on Floch and Daz for now. She'll leave Eren alive until the plan succeeds or fails. Depending on the outcome and the circumstances, she may kill him afterward."</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>-x-</p>
</div>"Chief Officer!" a Military Police veteran rushed in, breathless "There is a full-scale riot! Some of the rookies are...are..."<p>"They're here." the Commander paled</p><p>"Damn straight." Marlo kicked the door of the throne room down "When I said I'd be reforming the Military Police from scratch, I meant it! And look! I've brought friends who share my noble goal!"</p><p>"In the name of Historia Reiss, our Queen, surrender now." Hitch stepped forward from behind Marlo "We'll discuss the terms afterwards."</p><p>"Historia Reiss?" the Commander frowned "Who is that?"</p><p>"You know perfectly well who that is, cumbersome asshole." Jean entered, spitting at the Commander's feet</p><p>Marco was the next to enter, looking morose.</p><p>And finally, surveying the room with her blue-green eyes, Krista joined the group.</p><p>The Commander's eyes bulged, and he stepped backward, colliding with his own working table.</p><p>"You've done well." Krista nodded at her friends "Let's get this over with."</p><p>"What is going on?" the Commander sputtered "You can't - !"</p><p>"Oh, we can and we will." Jean grinned maliciously "Hitch, would you...?</p><p>"On it." Hitch nodded </p><p>She opened the dress closet that belonged to the former Queen and began rummaging through it, discarding some things and keeping the others.</p><p>Finally, her selection was made and she scooped out the clothes.</p><p>"These would be a perfect fit for our Queen." she said brightly "Don't know if they'd fit, though. Krista, you're the Queen's closest match when it comes to the stature, so would you care to try them on?"</p><p>The Commander grew pale as Krista nodded.</p><p>When she and Hitch departed, his eyes followed them.</p><p>"This isn't a reform." Jean gave a toothy smile "This is a coup d'etat."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Fourteen</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The Survey Corps' new members were instructed to form four orderly lines.</p><p>Each squad leader would then choose the people they believed fit best.</p><p>But before that, a different ceremony was to take place.</p><p>"As you know, we have a new Queen now." Erwin Smith began "She wants to interact with her subjects more, rather than just being a faceless ruler, and she wants to start with the Survey Corps. In other words, us. In addition, she is also here to select her consort, so be on your best behavior, everyone."</p><p>"No need for that."</p><p>The crowd parted, allowing Krista, Jean, and Marco to make their way to the podium.</p><p>Krista wore an elaborate gown, and a pearl necklace adorned her neck. Her hair was tied up into an elegant bun.</p><p>"First up, I'd like to reiterate that we have more allies than we did in the last timeline." she announced in a strong voice, turning towards the crowd "Titans, show yourselves!"</p><p>Eren and Ymir were the first to transform, followed by Annie, then Bertolt, and finally, Reiner.</p><p>"As you can see, four of the seven Marley warriors are on our side." she said, nodding at Annie, Bertolt, Reiner and Gabi "One of the remaining three warriors was devoured by Ymir, who became the current Holder of Jaw Titan. As for the other three warriors, we can count on the Cart Titan holder, and probably the Beast Titan Holder as well. Now, what we're about to do next might be risky, but it would be worth it. Annie, if you'd please...?"</p><p>The Female Titan turned and roared into the distance.</p><p>"They will come soon." Krista said "Everybody except the Titan Shifters, leave the area."</p><p>The crowd was quick to obey, and soon, the site was empty.</p><p>The ground started rumbling, a tell-tale sign of the approaching Titans.</p><p>"In the future world, where we all came from, we've developed the means of reverting Titans into their human state without them having to devour a Shifter. Do it."</p><p>Jean, Marco, Sasha, Connie and Armin each stood behind the five Titan Shifters and plunged the needles into their backs.</p><p>"This must be done with extreme precision, or else the consequences may be irreversible, so I'd advise you to stay still during the next few minutes." Krista explained "The aim is to extract some of your spinal fluid, for that's what the Titans actually need to consume. Then Eren will use his ability to force them to consume the fluid itself."</p><p>Once they've gathered enough, the five soldiers retracted the syringes, careful not to damage their allies' spines in the process.</p><p>"Here they come." Krista declared </p><p>Eren materialized in Dina's path as she walked. Placing a palm of his hand upon her leg, he activated the Founder ability. Immediately, the Titans in the vicinity, Dina included, reached out for the syringers and drank their content as if it was the most normal thing in the world.</p><p>The gathered people watched with bated breath as the Titans' bodies began to shrink, leaving only humans in their wake.</p><p>"Where am I?" Dina Fritz looked around in confusion</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Fifteen</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Preparations for the impending war were being made.</p><p>For starters, Rod Reiss was quickly disposed of, and with only one child of his left alive, this meant that his power would pass to Historia.</p><p>Of course, since most of his power resided in Eren, this was a moot point.</p><p>"The royals will see you now." Jean announced</p><p>The doors opened, admitting them into the meeting chamber. Three thrones, hastily constructed, were on the far end.</p><p>The middle one, higher than the others, was occupied by Historia. The other two were occupied by Reiner and Ymir. Dina stood off to the side, looking at the new arrivals with a curious stare.</p><p>"Welcome, friends." she greeted</p><p>"Your majesties." Erwin greeted back, bowing deeply</p><p>Soon, everyone else followed his example.</p><p>"No need for that." Historia said "We're all equal here and now. Are you prepared?"</p><p>"We are." Bertolt said, stepping forward</p><p>"Good." Historia nodded "In that case, proceed."</p><p>Bertolt and Annie worked together to tie Eren up, while others watched. </p><p>A gag was put into his mouth in order to truly sell the ruse.</p><p>"This will prevent you from turning into a Titan until we reach our true destination." Bertolt explained "After it, it would be removed."</p><p>"Your objective is to obtain the Warhammer Titan by eating Lady Tybur." Annie added "If you fail, we will not have this opportunity again."</p><p>Eren nodded, his eyes alight with determination.</p><p>"You three are dismissed." Historia announced "The rest of you, stay. There are some other things we need to discuss."</p><p>Once the door closed, Historia smiled widely</p><p>"I have happy news for you, Levi." Historia smiled "As you know, Frieda was my older sister. What you don't know was that she remembered too, before her demise. And, we ran interference, in more ways than one."</p><p>"What do you mean?" Levi furrowed an eyebrow</p><p>"A false memory has been implanted into your head." Historia explained "It was necessary for your growth as a soldier. However, now it's time for everything to go back to the way it was. This, Levi, is your reward for many years of service. Bring them in."</p><p>The guards obliged, and two people stepped into the chamber soon after.</p><p>The shorter of whom leapt forward and onto Levi as soon as they saw him.</p><p>"Missed you, big brother!" they said, removing the cape obscuring their features.</p><p>The same red hair. The same vibrant green eyes. The same drive.</p><p>Levi turned towards Historia and growled</p><p>"I swear, if this is some sort of sick joke at my expense, then I will kill you here and now, Queen or not." Levi ground out</p><p>"It's not." Historia assured him "This is real, Levi. Very much real."</p><p>She approached him and touched his forehead. </p><p>And just like that, the veil was lifted, revealing the truth.</p><p>Isabel and Farlan were there, breathing, tangible, and alive.</p><p>Very much alive.</p><p>And Levi didn't know whether to laugh and to cry.</p><p>"Frieda saved them and manipulated your memory to believe otherwise. They were living on Reiss property, incognito, for many years till now." Historia revealed "She did this, defying the King's will, this one time, on my request."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Sixteen</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <b>Year 850, the Paradis coast</b>
  </p>
</div>Annie was on the lookout. She peered into the darkness, keeping an eye on anyone who might try to stop them. Those who returned wouldn't, but there were still those who would.<p>"The stars are beautiful tonight." Bertolt observed "I wish Marcel were still here with us."</p><p>"Losing him was inevitable." Annie reasoned "We couldn't have brought ourselves to kill Ymir."</p><p>"True." Bertolt said, sighing "I wish I was a ruthless strategist instead of emotionally-driven sap I am."</p><p>"Sometimes you can be both." Annie remarked "Like Armin."</p><p>"You really care for him, don't you?" Bertolt's expression softened "I wish you'd look at me in that way."</p><p>"Sorry..." Annie looked away "But you know, there is someone who might look at you that way: Mikasa."</p><p>"I don't think..."</p><p>"She rescued you after the fall of Wall Maria, despite knowing you were the main cause of it." Annie cut him off "She and Armin knew you were the Colossus Titan, yet she accepted you nonetheless. She stopped you from basically committing suicide." </p><p>"I don't think she did it because she feels that way about me." Bertolt pointed out "She was just keeping an eye on me, that's all. They were trying to turn me into an ally, and she was kind to me so she could achieve that goal."</p><p>"Yeah, sure." Annie rolled her eyes "And yet, she entrusted you to keep her adoptive brother safe while in Marley."</p><p>"She entrusted that to you as well." Bertolt countered</p><p>"You lived with her longer than we did." Annie said "Deny it all you want, but I'll be proven right, eventually. You'll see. Just don't die, or she'll never forgive me."</p><p>"Right." Bertolt nodded</p><p>Annie snorted. He clearly didn't believe her. She felt sorry for him. He was too smitten with her to notice that another girl had feelings for him.</p><p>"The Marley ship will be here at sunrise." Bertolt continued, staring at the ocean "Once we succeed, we'll take others in 104th here, so that they can see it too."</p><p>"And then you'll sneak off with Mikasa to enjoy some alone time." Annie teased "Provided her brother doesn't kill you first."</p><p>They glanced at Eren, who was fast asleep. The gag was removed to avoid accidental choking, though the rope still remained. They would put the gag back in at sunrise, in order to keep up appearances. Marley had to believe they were loyal, up until Eren stole the Warhammer Titan at least. Then they would escape, together with their families, and hopefully convince the rest of the current Shifters in Marley to do so as well.</p><p>"Pieck will be the easiest to convince." Annie mused "With her intellect, it wouldn't take her long to realize that Marley is using us and would turn us into ash using Eren's Founder Power. With her aid from one side and General Magath pretending to be the bad guy from another, we'll be able to rouse them and organize the mass exodus."</p><p>"As for Zeke, we'll tell him about his aunt's death." Bertolt reasoned "If that doesn't convince him, Pieck would. He would convince his own faction in turn, and we'll have the upper hand."</p><p>"And if Marley tries to pursue us, General Magath will stall them long enough for us to make it to Paradis." Annie said "Then we'd use the threat of Rumbling to get them to leave us be. If that doesn't work, Historia would declare war with Reiner and Ymir's back-up. I am hoping that the first option would work, honestly."</p><p>"Me too." Bertolt agreed "I don't like causing unnecessary bloodshed."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>